robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Fate The Prequel
This explains why the Fate story happened and the Aztec's perspective, this is my second time doing a creepypasta here so enjoy! This story is made up and if you have not read the first creepypasta, "Fate" the link is here: http://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fate Something like this may happen to you in real life and big brother can be watching you. Welcome to OUR Group. Day 1 of school, finally school ended with a good day. I got two new friends, one was named Jacob and the other one Mike. It's great to be in school the first day, I met many new people and I was happy. We did some math and oh, I found one cool dude who names himself online, "AsiimovFan12" his real name was Albert and he was pretty nice to me. I went home just to find my parents, gone. I was all alone until two robed men came out of the basement and invited me to their group, I said no. They beaten me, scarred and bloody. I had to join them and I did. They said, "Good, very good Kyle." I questioned them of how they know my name, they removed their robes and it was Mike and Jacob. "Welcome Kyle to our little group." "Getting Set Up." It has been a few days after they beaten me, they gave me a program which shows the Blue Screen of Death and breaks the victim's operating system. Jacob introduced me to Roblox, which he told me to join AsiimovFan12 when he is online. I joined him named as, "Aztec_Silence" I named myself that because I am on my breaking point and being forced to make someone join our group. I talked about random stuff until Albert noticed me, which in a few seconds he did. At the time we needed to make a video on YouTube to manipulate Albert to join us. Regrets.. We finished editing our video, now we post it on YouTube with a link only. I was scared to try to beat Albert up but I was forced to doing the job, Albert was my only true friend when it comes to school and Jacob and Mike are not my true friends the're just killers. I went to Roblox and created a game with an empty baseplate, when I invited Asiimov to the game I only said, "Goodbye." I went on my program got his laptop targeted, I pressed loud noises and pressed initiate. Asiimov was still there for a few seconds, Mike started to get mad at me saying, "You did not initiate it idiot." he was about to kill me but when Albert was gone from the game Mike stopped and said sorry friend, mistakes happen. I truly regret breaking someone's laptop as my friend paid for it with his cash. I regret doing that to Albert, I really do. The Plan. Blood Money. I heard rumors that Albert has been talking to computer expert and trying to find out who we are. We need to eliminate the expert, quietly. Become the new expert and rig his laptop to our backdoor, we get an actor and when he asks for the cash we go in for the kill. It was simple killing the expert finding the paid actor is hard, so we had to look for a few hours for one his name was Ken Chile. We told him everything and we will pay him 10000 USD to keep quiet and do the job. He was done and we had to go in for the kill and Jacob told us that I would kill him. We got the counterfeit money all ready, now we wait. We told him this is 10000 USD sir, he inspected the money when he agreed to take it I shot him right in the left eye with a suppressed Beretta M9. The money had blood in them, Jacob gave me 100 USD and said, "Here, friend take the blood money." Epilogue So Albert watched the video and we were standing right in his front door, we were equipped with black robes shotguns and assault rifles. We tore a hole through the door with our gun, as we walked to Albert's room we saw him scared, shaking. I had the bat, I purposely missed Albert's head. Mike said, "Get down Albert, it's time to die." he closed his eyes. I wish to hit Jacob and Mike and Mike shot a hole though Albert's head. I fired at Jacob and Mike the swat team coming in. I surrendered, and Jacob said, "I will return and kill Albert." I am now writing this in my notebook all bloody, I will soon die, I can feel Jacob will return soon. I should have warned Albert about this but I feel like death is upon me. Goodbye. So that's the end of my prequel for Fate, this took a few hours and some thought. Sequel coming soon. Thank you for reading my creepypasta.